


You Can't Choose Your Father, But You Can Choose Your Daddy

by BananaStickers



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal, Daddy Kink, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-06-01 00:35:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15131207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaStickers/pseuds/BananaStickers
Summary: Jack Johnson has shitty parents.  But his Daddy is pretty good.





	You Can't Choose Your Father, But You Can Choose Your Daddy

“Yeah, Daddy. Right there - don’t stop,” Jack mumbled quietly into the pillow, the sheets clenched in between his fingers. There was a bead of sweat trickling uncomfortably down his jaw, but he could ignore it in favor of the steady thrusts against his prostate, the firm hands on his hips. God, it was so good.

Of course, just as he’d muttered _don’t stop,_ the man above him disobeyed and paused, buried deep inside. “Uh. What did you say?”

“Huh?” Jack twisted his upper body to glance at Sid, who was looking confused and - slightly horrified, perhaps.

“What did you call me?”

“Oh, shit.” Jack had sort of hoped Sid hadn’t heard that part, but it was obvious he had. “Um. Daddy.”

“Yeah, that’s...that’s what I thought.”

Jack couldn’t help the whine of protest as Sid pulled out, flopping on his back to look him in the eye. “Oh c’mon, Sid. This is supposed to be my _welcome-to-the-team_ celebration, and I gotta say it was pretty good up to this point. No need to ruin it.”

“Jack, you just called me _Daddy._ After all your - I mean…” Sid trailed off. Obviously, Jack’s parents were a sore subject, having financially ruined him for so many years. They didn’t talk too much about Jack’s family, even though Sid knew them well, had sat in on many Johnson family dinners and even a Christmas, once. Back in more innocent times at Shattuck’s together.

“Well, maybe that’s _why_ I called you Daddy. You ever think of that?”

Sid crinkled his nose in distaste, rubbing a thumb idly over Jack’s hip. “You’re saying I’m an asshole.”

“No. What I’m saying is…” Jack curled one thick leg around Sid’s hip, dragged him back on top, and despite Sid’s confusion there was a heated shudder as their cocks slid together. “Fathers are supposed to take care of you, right? Supposed to be a guy you can look up to? Always count on?”

“Uh - yeah.”

“So that’s you,” Jack tilted his hips up, watched Sid’s eyes go dark. “Turns out my parents were shitty. But you can be my Daddy, Sid. You wanna be my Daddy? Take care of me? C’mon.” He gave another hip thrust, grinding them together, and Jack could tell that Sid’s resolve was starting to crumble.

Sid leaned down, captured his mouth in a heated kiss. “I do want to take care of you,” he growled. “We can talk about this Daddy stuff later.”

“Mmkay. You gonna keep fucking me? Please?” Jack spread his legs, arched up with a groan when Sid took the invitation, slid back inside. He waited until Sid was close, huffing out his little telltale breaths, before demanding: “That’s it, Daddy. _Harder._ Harder, Daddy - “

Sid cut him off with a kiss, but Jack noted with some satisfaction that Sid wasn’t stopping. There was no protest this time, only a harder, thumping thrust that shook the bed and the sound of slapping skin in the quiet room.

After they were both spent and sticky, Jack turned to Sid with a small smirk. “Thank you, Daddy,” he said, in his sweetest tone of voice.

Sid gave him a serious case of side-eye, eyebrow lifted, but finally nodded. “You’re welcome,” he gruffed out.

Oh yes, Jack could work with this.


End file.
